Naughty Magyk
by T.w.w
Summary: Septimus and Beetle get hold of a book full of sexual incantations. Soon their world is dominated by sex and sexual encounters, drawing in many characters. Not suitable for minors as detailed sex and sexual acts are present throughout. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Naughty Magyk**

**Chapter 1: SEPTIMUS/ROSE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights over The Septimus Heap series. I am not making any profit from this piece, which is purely for other's' enjoyment.**

**WARNING: Contains detailed sexual encounters. This is not suitable for minors.**

**Takes place after Darke. Does not follow the plot completely. Characters are older. This is my first attempt at an erotic fanfiction and is relatively short. I intend to write more chapters with many characters and longer ones too. Please tell me how I do and feel free to make suggestions. Characters that I think I will use are: Sep, Beetle, Nicko, Simon, Wolf boy, Merrin M, Lucy, Snorri (hasn't left), Jenna, Forest boys, Rose, Marrissa, Syrah. Please tell me if you have other characters. However I will not write any with sexual encounters with mature adults such as Marcia, Zelda, Silas e.t.c.**

Septimus awoke with a smile. It was the weekend. Two whole days of fun and no work. Ever since the darke domaine, Marcia had introduced these breaks and it had proved very effective. The wizards would work hard for five days and then relax for two.

Septimus got up, dressed and made a quick bowl of porridge. He would be heading for the manuscriptorium to see Beetle as he did most Saturdays (The manuscriptorium had also adopted the weekend scheme). They would have Fizzfroot and sometimes have a ride through the ice tunnels on the wizard tower sled. But girls constituted the majority of the two friend's conversations nowadays. Indeed the two often fantasised about sexual encounters with some of the attractive girls.

As Septimus reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Rose, the sick bay apprentice. She wore a jacket over her robes. Even through her thick clothing for the big freeze chill, Septimus could see (though not for the first time) that her boobs were gorgeous, they looked, to Septimus like two footballs beneath her clothes. "Hi Septimus!" She called cheerily. "Hi Rose. You coming to Jenna's party tonight?" Answered Septimus. "You bet I am" Septimus had often considered trying his luck with Rose, but he didn't want to risk it even though sex with Rose was something of a dream to him.

He walked along Wizard way to the Manuscriptorium. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open to reveal a somewhat excited Beetle.

"Hi Beetle!"

"Come on Sep there's no time to lose"

Beetle rushed Septimus inside closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Whoa Beetle, what's the hurry?"

"You'll see" Beetle replied mysteriously.

Septimus followed Beetle upstairs and sat down on one of the armchairs by the fire in Beetle's rooms.

"So what's all this fuss about?"

"This" Said Beetle, handing a dusty book to Septimus. "I found it in the back yesterday whilst looking for a book on magykal wine for a bloke yesterday.

Septimus looked at the cover. It read: Magykal sexual incantations and charms.

"Before you open it" said beetle in an authoritative voice "You must agree to one condition"

"And that would be?" Inquired Septimus, slightly concerned.

"You gotta let me have a go too" Answered Beetle, laughing.

"Sure" Septimus chuckled in agreement.

Septimus picked a page out at random and read aloud the description of the particular spell.

"Simply say: 'By the lust for you that resides within me, may that feeling be mutual for thee' whilst looking at your desired target and he or she shall feel the urgent need for the taste and feel of your genitalia" Septimus' face lit up reading this. "This is really simple, you could do it Beetle"

Beetle looked overjoyed, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Jenna's party?"

"You got it"

Some hours later a horde of Jenna's guests arrived with strictly no over-30s. Jenna loved throwing parties and used any excuse to do so. Tonight's excuse was Simon/Lucy's stag/hen do, even though both were present. Septimus didn't want to waste any time and after saying quick hellos to some of the guests, he located Rose.

She was in a knee-long skirt and a cardigan and was already approaching Septimus for a chat when he saw her and so he got straight to it.

"By the lust for you that resides within me, may that feeling be mutual for thee" he muttered quietly, but with the upmost excitement.

Rose quickened her pace. It occurred to Septimus that she might just pull his trousers down there and then so he ran out, up some stairs to an old unused bedroom and sure enough, Rose followed. Septimus turned to see Rose, who pushed him onto the bed and leaped on top of him.

"I've wanted this for so long" she purred as she pinned Septimus down.

Septimus had no time to react as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, Septimus came to his senses and reacted, intertwining his tongue with hers. He could feel her tits pressed up against his stomach which was hard and muscular, courtesy of the Wizard Tower gym. She kept bouncing her hips up and down on his, as if she was dry humping him, he also joined in, taking control and dry humping her. He flipped her over so he was on top. However it soon occurred to him that the spell made Rose incredibly lustful as she wrapped her legs around him tight so he could not move his hips and then parted her lips from his and ripped open his shirt. She licked his abs, and his neck and nipples before Septimus wrestled her off and with his superior strength and weight pinned her down.

Septimus couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't stand it for much longer. He tore off her cardigan and shirt to reveal her round tits. He gazed in awe for a few seconds at the sight in front of him before he dove in. He squeezed her perfect tits as he planted kisses between them and on her flat stomach. Rose moaned in satisfaction as Septimus sucked on her nipples and rubbed his crotch against her thigh.

But Rose still wasn't fulfilling the lust that the spell had given her and the warm firm bulge that she felt against her thigh sent her desires sky-rocketing. She pulled away from Septimus and hungrily pulled off the rest of his clothes revealing his rock hard 8 inch dick. Septimus grinned as Rose leapt onto him, this time with her ass facing him. Septimus could see her underwear and thought about pulling them down.

But all thoughts within his head disappeared as a wave of pleasure overpowered him. Rose had licked the tip of his dick. She swirled her tongue across the head and looped her hands beneath his thighs so that she could caress his balls. Her hair flew about as she bobbed her head further and further down his shaft. Soon Rose was deepthroating his cock all the way to his pubic hair, as blond and messy as his hair. Septimus groaned in pleasure as Rose's tongue pleasures his cock and balls but he was slightly distracted.

Every time Rose bobbed her head, her own rear end also bounced, and Septimus got a face full of knickers. It smelled, thought Septimus, ironically rosy. He was about to pull them down to get a good look. But he noticed a red glowing mark on the hem-a giveaway sign of a magykal 'jinx lock'. Ever since the darke domain, when many attractive girls had been raped by the things that prowled the domain, which apparently is quite disgusting, some wizards had developed underwear that could only be touched by the owner. Should anyone or anything else living touch it then they would be jinxed.

Anyhow Septimus did not fancy being jinxed and left them alone. Rose continued to pump up and down on his dick. After some minutes of Septimus groaning and moaning, groping Rose's tits as he did so, he was drawing to a climax.

"Must have it" Rose said, her voice full of lust.

"Turn around then"

Rose got of the bed and wanked his cock until thick strands of cum burst out onto her face and tits. She licked it up hungrily. They looked at each other and grinned.

But then they heard a chorus of loud voices and footsteps climbing the stairs. Both of them dressed quickly and went back to the party. "To be continued" Said Septimus with a grin. As they slipped back into the party, Rose suddenly realised what she had done. She fancied Septimus but didn't know what came over her. She knew Septimus had done something magykal. She didn't mind, and would do it again but she thought whatever book or charm allowed him to do that might come in useful. The words 'to be continued' played over and over again in her head, along with the image of the proud long and hard dick of Septimus'. She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Onboard the Alfrun

**Naughty Magyk**

**Chapter 2: Onboard the Alfrun**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights over The Septimus Heap series. I am not making any profit from this piece, which is purely for other's' enjoyment.**

**WARNING: Contains sex and sexual encounters in detail. This is not suitable for minors.**

**Poor Beetle still doesn't get a go. But when he and Septimus come across a glum Nicko, they know just how to cheer him up. I plan to get Beetle involved in the next chapter, and Jenna soon as well. But I think I'll wait to get them to do it together.**

**Sorry I'm late, I was waiting for reviews and plan to get on with it now. This is my fist story so please pm/review with any ideas for future paragraphs or if you want to know what I'm planning next. Also if you have any suggestions on longer chapters or if these encounters need to last longer. Thanks again!**

Beetle was stressed. Septimus had just returned from an unforgettable experience with Rose and he had received a detailed description. But something that Septimus told him got him worried;

"I'm sure she was aware of everything Beet" He had explained, "It's not like she has no memory of it"

This unsettled Beetle. He had intended to use the very same spell on Jenna as soon as Septimus returned but he didn't want to destroy their friendship, as he wasn't sure what Jenna would think. He cursed. He had left the book at home and had been too excited to look at any other spells.

"I might not Sep, I don't want to risk it" he told Septimus.

Their conversation was interrupted by Nicko, who was talking to Snorri behind them.

"No Snorri, you can't!" Nicko said desperately.

"This is not my home" Snorri said simply and walked away.

Septimus approached Nicko, "What's wrong Nick?"

"Snorri's gonna leave the castle. For good" he responded glumly "I wish I could do something"

'Like what?"

"I dunno. Make her want me somehow"

Septimus and Beetle looked at each other, making a silent agreement.

"We might be able to help"

Some hours later, after the party, Nicko followed Snorri down to the docks where the Alfrun was moored. Looking directly at the unknowing Snorri, Nicko whispered the words to the spell Septimus had given him. Upon finishing the final word, Snorri spun round and waved Nicko over. As he approached Snorri ran, beckoning Nicko to follow. Nicko lost sight of her, but saw the Alfrun moored to his right and stepped on.

When Nicko peered into the cabin his eyes met a most alluring sight. Snorri was sprawled across the bed, wearing only her leather underwear (what Northern traders wear).

"Nicko, how good to see you" Snorri seductively greeted him.

She got up on her knees and dropped her underwear to the floor. Nicko was gobsmacked. His eyes trawled across her body, from her small but firm tits, Flat stomach, the pink petals of her vagina and gorgeous long legs.

Nicko stared, only interrupted when Snorri purred "Would you like a closer look"

It took no persuading to get Nicko to plunge his tongue into her vagina.

Snorri moaned loudly and wrapped her long legs around Nicko. Nicko could hardly breathe, not that he cared though. He was swirling his tongue around her area and loved it.

Snorri had her head back, groaning in delight.

He continued to probe her vagina with his tongue until Snorri's juices flowed out.

"Still got your clothes on" Snorri half-smirked  
"Not for much longer" Nicko grinned  
Nicko pulled off his top to reveal a hard muscular chest, ripped thanks to hard labour at the boatyard.

"Very good Nicko" Snorri exclaimed as she got up and rubbed her hands across his six-pack from behind him. "Let's see if it's just as impressive down here"  
Snorri quickly pulled down the rest of his clothing to reveal a rock-hard, 9inch-long dick with thick veins running along it and a thick nest of blond pubic hair at its base.

Snorri, who was caressing his stomach from behind him, moved her hands down to his clock and fondled his balls.  
Suddenly the spell took full effect and she immediately began to wank off his cock, practically humping him from behind in the process. She guided him to the edge of the bed and sat him down.

She then engulfed half of his cock in one go, licking the edges of it and stroked its base. Nicko had his hands around Snorri's head and was plunging his boner ever deeper down her throat.

Nicko prided himself on stamina and survived fourteen minutes of Snorri's expert blowjob, an art which Northern Traders excelled in.  
After fourteen minutes Nicko was drawing to a climax, evident by the loud moaning. Snorri however did not pull back. As Nicko blew his load into Snorri's mouth, she swallowed it all. Snorri eventually did pull back revealing a mouth full of sticky white cum, that she managed to swallow, much to her satisfaction and Nicko's wonder.

Snorri showed no sign of tiring, "Ready for the main event?"  
"One minute" Gasped an out-of-breath Nicko  
"No Nicko. Now"  
Snorri shook his limp dick until it was hard again and then positioned herself above Nicko's lap, facing him. Then she sat.

Nicko strained as his cock forced its way up Snorri's vagina. He then thrust his hips up and down, establishing a rhythm. His lips crashed into Snorri's and their tongues fought for dominance.

Both moaned in pleasure as Snorri bounced on his cock. She pushed Nicko onto his back and the two rolled and wrestled on the bed, their hips always bouncing into each other as they tussled. Nicko's balls kept slamming into Snorri's ass creating a constant slapping noise.

Eventually Nicko pinned Snorri down on her back and pulled his cock completely out of her. He then, very slowly pushed it back in. Snorri was in ecstasy as waves of pleasure rippled through her body. She arched her back and outstretched her arms as an orgasm shot through her.  
Nicko pulled out very slowly, which, along with Snorri's juices, send him over the edge. He pulled out and his hot cum splattered across her belly.

Snorri and Nicko, exhausted and drenched in sweat looked each other in the eye.  
"I love you Nicko"  
"I love you too"  
And the two fell asleep, naked in each other's arms.


End file.
